


Pretty Baby

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Age Difference, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drugged Sex, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rough Sex, choking (briefly)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 08:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21424966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Chosen as Don Corneo's 'bride' for the night, things start to go wrong pretty fast for Cloud once they're alone.
Relationships: Don Corneo/Cloud Strife
Comments: 7
Kudos: 222
Collections: anonymous





	Pretty Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if anyone still uses the kink meme...but it's a kink meme fill! original prompt [here](https://ffvii-kink-meme.dreamwidth.org/5030.html?thread=1285798#cmt1285798).
> 
> Mind the tags and enjoy?

_ What the fuck was in those drinks? _

The thought should have come racing, instead it seemed to glide across Cloud’s mind like the hand on his bare shoulder. It was a sign, symptom, that something was very, very wrong. 

He’d known there was something in the drinks even before he’d downed all three of them in quick succession but he figured his barely human biology would have a better chance of resisting it than Tifa or Aerith did. If whatever that shit was did this to him he was glad he’d made that choice. Clear headed he was sure those two would manage, and in spite of the feverish itch rising under his skin Cloud was still confident he could handle this. 

Worst case scenario he’d just find Don Corneo’s balls and yank them off.

It didn’t seem like it’d be that hard with the rotund man pressing against his side. Messy though, so Cloud filed it away as a last resort kind of move. 

“Such pretty, pale skin, hm… Let me see your face,sweetie. I want to get a good look at you before I get you all dirty.”

Cloud shook his head, fighting to focus. It worked long enough for him to shuffle away, turning away from the Don to hide his grimace. His breaths were coming heavier, the air felt too cool for his lungs, and pressing a hand to his neck Cloud could feel how warm his skin was even through the strange silky gloves Aerith had insisted on to hide his callouses. 

“Aw, are you feeling shy, pussycat? Don’t be, Daddy’s going to take good care of you.”

One of the Don’s sausage fingered hands shot out, faster than Cloud could avoid in this state, and snagged him by his waist, pulling insistently until Cloud felt the back of his knees hit the bed. Disgusting, the thought came crawling to Cloud. It was like he was on slow motion, he could think and feel but everything seemed to be coming to him at half time rather than his usual triple. The only thing processing properly was the weight of the heavy hand gripping his waist.

“Let go.”

“Don’t be like that...don’t you like me?”

“Uh…”

Cloud trailed off, he didn’t really care about keeping cover anymore. If he wanted information threats would surely work just as well as seduction. He just needed to get a move on it, push that groping hand off his body and wave something suitably pointy in the damn pervert’s face. 

His hand landed on the Don’s but failed to push. Fuck the cover, he wasn’t going to let this go any further. 

“I...don’t like you.”

The Don laughed wetly against Cloud’s neck and every part of him that cringed in disgust at the entire situation was offset by the warm tingles that bloomed over his skin and sent a shiver down his spine. 

“Don’t you, sweetie? I think you’re just shy.”

A second hand joined the first and squeezed before sliding up and down and up -- too many slow seconds passed before Cloud managed to jerk himself away.

Cloud listed to the side, out of balance and fell sideways onto the bed and the first clear thought in what seemed like hours shot through Cloud’s head.

Fuck. He was so fucked. So disgustingly, literally fucked.

“Stop--!”

He managed to get his hands up to push against the Don’s shoulders before his weight could settle completely on top, but one of the fat hands had shifted now to Cloud’s leg, inching up and under the dress. Whatever drug was swimming in his system did nothing to slow the panic now, it was the only thing he could really focus on besides the too warm touch gliding dangerously up his thigh.

“I’m not a girl!”

The Don laughed, hand barely pausing. A fat finger toyed with the strap of the flimsy underwear that was more air than fabric. Cloud was starting to seriously regret letting Aerith dress him down to his panties. 

“Aren’t you,” the Don asked softly, mouth pressed against Cloud’s cheek, words leaving cool damp shapes on Cloud’s skin. His finger slid down Cloud’s thigh and then back up.

“You look like a girl.” 

The finger slid under the band of his underwear, tugging the elastic away from Cloud’s hips and then released with a sound snap. 

“A very pretty girl.”

He raked his nails down Cloud’s thigh and the shudder that raked through his body wasn’t pure disgust. The meandering hand finally settled over Cloud’s cock, cupping him firmly. 

“And I can make you feel good like a girl,” the Don cooed, sickly sweet, squeezing at Cloud before trailing a finger down and back, pressing tauntingly at Cloud’s still covered backside.

It was enough to give Cloud another small burst of strength and clarity, shoving the Don away and scrambling back, fumbling with the gaudy pillows that peppered the too soft bed. He reached for whatever he could grab that wasn’t an overstuffed pillow and threw it with whatever strength he could muster. Whatever it was missed the Don’s head and shattered against the wall but Cloud barely had time to process that before a thick hand wrapped around his ankle and yanked him until he was on his back, the larger man hovering over him. The expression on Don Corneo’s face wasn’t just grossly lecherous anymore.

Cloud had been scared before, terrified, probably. But he couldn’t remember a single other instance right now as another hand gripped at his throat and tightened until he could barely breathe.

“That was dangerous pussycat. Maybe I was too nice...do you like things more exciting? Do you like it rough, kitten?”

It left Cloud dizzy and helpless, the last of his strength exhausted, the rising panic blinding his ability to process anything for a long moment except for the sensation of being jerked around like a puppet until a metallic click cut through the haze. 

_ Focus _ ... _ focus…. _

What came into focus was this: the handcuffs around his wrists, his dress pushed up, baring legs, the hand in his underwear, stroking him and stretching the delicate lace underwear that was somehow still in one piece. What came into focus was this: Cloud was moaning, he was hard. 

Cloud grit his teeth, trying to twist his body away. 

“Stop…”

Don Corneo had cuffed Cloud’s hands in front of his body, rather than behind, giving him the range of motion to still push futilely at the lecherous hand. It was deliberate. He couldn’t really put up a fight, just twist and squirm, and the Don knew that.

_ He likes it like this _, Cloud thought, vaguely sick. Even knowing that it wasn’t as if he could just stop and let it happen. He clenched his jaw as the hand between his legs squeezed firmly.

“You really are a healthy girl...it’s cute but you should play nice with me. Or else I can’t be nice to you.”

Cloud couldn’t hold back the groan. It felt good; the steady, firm touch felt good even with the churning in his stomach. 

“I’m not a-- No--” Cloud kicked out weakly at the sound of Don Corneo’s laugh. At some point he’d lost his shoes and now the hand that wasn’t on his dick was wrapped around his ankle again, thumb stroking soft circles there. It was bizarre how the touch on a part of his body that Cloud barely ever thought about made him feel as dirty as the hand on his cock. 

Don Corneo adjusted his grip until he had his hand behind Cloud’s knee and held his leg up, exposing more of his body. 

“You say that, but can you blame me for being confused? Coming to me dressed like this...what did you expect me to think?”

Nimble fingers toyed with the tip of his cock, pressing into the wet slit teasingly. 

Cloud was almost choking on each breath, his body shaking from tension he couldn’t direct into force. Wet fingers (wet because Cloud was hard, because his cock was leaking) slid down the length of his dick and behind his balls, and further, stroking at his hole, tapping, pressing.

“And I know you’re going to feel just like a girl _ right _ here.”

“Don’t--!”

Suddenly the hands on him let go, allowing Cloud to finally turn away though he didn’t get any further than curling on his side pressing his legs together desperately while Don Corneo laughed like it was the funniest thing ever. The bed was shaking from Don Corneo’s belly laughs and Cloud was shaking from panic (arousal). 

He needed to get out. He _ wanted _ to get out, but before he could gather his scattered wits the heavy hands were on him again, stroking his thigh in a mockingly soothing motion.

“I’m sorry! You’re just too cute, I can’t help teasing you, pussycat.”

Wet lips pressed against Cloud’s ear, he could hear how wet it was as a tongue snaked out and traced the shell of his ear. His hand slipped around to his front again, resting on Cloud’s still leaking dick possessively.

“Don’t worry, of course I know you’re not a girl. I have the proof right here...now why don’t you show Daddy what a good boy you are instead?”

Cloud shook his head weakly it felt like he’d lost even the ability to speak now, too confused and shaken. He could barely hear, move, or speak, trying to focus every ounce of energy into fighting the unwanted sensations dancing through his body. 

“No? You don’t have to be shy anymore, you know. Tonight I’m going to see and touch every part of you, pretty boy.” 

He felt the Don’s warm, broad body press against his back as he scooted close behind Cloud. He mouthed wetly at Cloud’s shoulder, crept up his neck until Cloud’s thrashing pulse was thrumming under his thick tongue. He felt that mouth stretch into a grin pressed against his skin.

“Baby, you’re shaking...Is that why you’re scared? Has no one else seen and touched you like this? Am I the first man to see and touch your pretty dick? Or maybe no one’s seen it before at all…”

That wet hand reached up and grabbed Cloud’s chin, forcefully turning his head to look at the Don. He squeezed his eyes, at least wanting to be spared having to look at this man. He didn’t want to see how happy the Don was, as if he’d unearthed some precious secret.

The man hummed in pleasure, grinding against Cloud’s ass suddenly as if he could no longer resist. His hand slid back down Cloud’s body, tweaking a nipple through the thin silk dress on its way, to grab at his cock again. Somehow he was still hard in spite of everything. But maybe that was partly because the panic had been so consistent for the past little while he could barely feel it anymore. He couldn’t bite back the whimper when Don Corneo started to stroke him again, with more purpose than before. 

“No need to be scared, baby...just be good and I can make this _ so _ good for you.”

A wet kiss landed on his cheek and Cloud belatedly turned his face away again.

“That’s okay, you’re still shy...I’m sure you’ll feel relaxed-- even more relaxed in a little bit. You’re close, aren’t you? Just let go, pretty boy...it’s gonna feel so good, baby…”

Don Corneo kept up these disgusting coaxing whispers, punctuating every mocking pet name with a firm squeeze to Cloud’s cock and a thrust of his hips that pushed Cloud more firmly into his grip. And that one whimper multiplied into a stream of awful, pathetic sounds falling from Cloud’s lips that spurred the other man on. 

Maybe Cloud screamed when he came, he wasn’t sure, overwhelmed and still confused. The question of _ is it over _ barely a whisper in the face of everything else. Every muscle spasmed and clenched unwillingly and he tried to keep his legs closed as thick fingers dragged the ruined underwear down, his legs finally taking them off. Cloud kept his eyes squeezed stubbornly shut, focused only on the sound of his own laboured breathing. Like that for a few seconds it was possible to pretend he wasn’t there, that his body wasn’t lax and sweaty, that the soiled lace wasn’t being held against his face as Don Corneo admired it. 

And then Don Corneo yanked Cloud’s hip back firmly, grinding against his ass. 

(Not over.)

“Good boy...such a pretty, pretty boy. Don’t you feel better? Come on, look at Daddy.”

Cloud turned his face sluggishly. To get away from the sticky lace or to look at Don Corneo, he couldn’t tell which. He regretted it though, opening his eyes and seeing the disgustingly pleased look on his already revolting face. The sweat beading on his brow, the blotchy red that had spread over his face and neck, and that wide, horrible grin, it woke Cloud up a little.

“Did you like it? I told you, you’d like it,” the man gloated as he sat up and dragged Cloud with him, giving Cloud no chance to answer even if he could. 

“Now don’t you think you should return the favour, hmm? Don’t you want to make Daddy come? I’ve been wanting to get those lovely gloves of yours nice and dirty to start…”

Don Corneo unfastened his pants and pulled his dick out. Cloud stared at it, surprised by the absence of nausea, though that didn’t make the thought of touching it any less disgusting. He guided Cloud’s bound, gloved hands to the thick, red dick and all Cloud could do was grimace and huff softly.

(Worst comes to worst.)

Cloud yanked.


End file.
